history of my life
by GuzTravolta
Summary: el pasado de namori school vuelve tras ellas, y para cerrarlo deberan juntarse y darle fin al asunto.


History of my life

Cuando las razones de la vida no son tan claras, y el porqué de todo no existe. Tal vez, en vez de cuestionar tendríamos que mirar el presente para poder ir al futuro, por alguna razón los seres humanos tendemos a estropearlo más, y no vemos claramente que es lo que se nos presenta en ese momento.

Esa mañana como todas, después de beber su café y preparar las ultimas notas para su conferencia en su trabajo, Kyoko se dirigió a la sala de estar del hotel donde se hospedaba. Ir a buscar suerte como mangaka en Tokio no fue fácil, dejar atrás a su familia y su historia en busca de una nueva, para la rubia consistió en una fuerte pesadilla, finalmente pudo llegar allí gracias a Ayano, quien le había dado una fuerte paliza para que la rubia entendiera que su futuro importaba mucho más que cualquier corazón roto.

Kyoko llego esa mañana temprano a su entrevista, se había puesto unos tacos blancos, una falda negra y una camisa con semi escote blanca, le quedaba hermoso y los hombres del lugar no le bajaban las miradas una rubia como ella, sexy y mangaka se encontraba en escases, Kyoko arreglo su pelo y se sentó a esperar , las miradas la incomodaban no veía el momento de que todo pasara. ‒¿Toshino Kyoko?‒ se escuchó, esa voz la reconoció al instante , tan dulce y tranquila no podía ser de nadie más que Chistose , Kyoko volteo su rostro hacia un costado al escuchar su nombre, se soprendia de encontrar allí a la niña de anteojos.

‒ ¿Chistose?... ¿qué haces aquí?‒. Kyoko parpadeo dos veces

‒Pues, soy secretaria ¿vienes a probar tus mangas?‒. dijo Chistose sentándose al lado de ella, la sonrisa de la niña de pelo blanco siempre llegaba al alma, Kyoko no la había visto desde su pelea con Ayano en la secundaria, siempre se preguntó si extrañaba a sus amigas irse tan de repente sin dejar Ayano disculparse, ella había querido hacerlo también pero no encontró nunca un momento, ni tampoco se lo había dado.

‒Si los prepare especialmente para hoy, realmente me prepare y tengo miedo por el resultado‒. Confeso la rubia con un tono nervioso en su voz, Chistose rio de su amiga la verdad se la notaba ansiosa y nerviosa por la situación.

‒Eres Kyoko yo siempre te vi sin vergüenza alguna, pobre de Yui, pero sé que puedes con esto‒ dijo Chistose antes de retirarse sin más decir, había pedido disculpas por lo repentino pero debía entregar papeles, Kyoko la saludo sin más decir. Cuando su amiga había desaparecido de la escena recordó que debía disculparse, miro hacia ambos lados y al no ver a nadie miro su reloj, faltaría al menos 15 minutos para su encuentro. Quería encontrar a Chistose para aclarar lo sucedido hacía ya siete años atrás, pero si la buscaba perdería su entrevista, Kyoko no pudo hacer más que quedarse a esperar que volviera a pasar o el destino las juntara de nuevo.

Se escuchó tras a pared varios platos romperse, gritos, un pequeño lloriqueo. Todos los días a la misma hora Chinatsu llegaba del trabajo y comenzaba a gritarle a Yui.

‒¡Me has estado engañado de nuevo!‒ los llantos imparables de la pequeña Chinatsu, se podía sentir como el silencio de Yui la rompía cada vez más, todos los días peleaban ya sea porque Yui no la llamaba, llegaba tarde o simplemente le cortaba el teléfono. ‒ ¿no me amas verdad? ¿Porque me aceptaste si no me amas? ¿Porque sigues aquí Yui? ¿Porque?‒.

Las lágrimas de la pequeñas aumentaban al ver que su pareja no respondía, los ojos negros de Yui se clavaban en su celular y no hacían contacto visual ‒¿puedes mirarme al menos?‒. Reclamo sin sentido Chinatsu, Yui tomo su chaqueta y la miro fijamente, saco de su bolsillo una carta y se la tiro por la cara antes de irse del departamento.

 _Carta_

'' _¿Podre despedirme de ti esta noche?, Chinatsu los días que estuve contigo fueron asombrosos, tus sonrisas eran mis alegrías. Cada día añoraba la forma que tenías de hacerme sentir diferente en este mundo, la manera que tenías de ser todo para mi ¿Qué nos ha pasado?, cada vez que te miro a los ojos no encuentro nada._

 _Cada vez que miro tu boca, no me provoca como antes… No lo sé en verdad lo he intentado de todo, todo lo que pude hacer lo intente, todo lo que te di fue real Chinatsu. Recuerdo una noche haber salió a comprar, me pase por el bar que siempre te gusto, esa noche te vi con Akari en ese bar, estaban tomando una bebida de los más normal. Pensé que se juntaban como viejas amigas de secundaria, luego vi como tomabas su mejilla y la besabas._

 _Sentí en ese instante un dolor en el pecho, inexplicable. Simplemente vi como la persona a la cual le di todo me deja por otra, y me pide más. Deje a Kyoko por ti, deje que la persona que más cuidaba se vaya de mi vida por ti , y hoy siento que fue un error._

 _Me reclamas todos los días, me gritas y lloras, buscando una excusa para que te deje. Sabes este fue nuestro final Chinatsu eres libre de volar a los brazos de Akari, no guardo un rencor sobre ustedes yo Akari la quiero como una hermana._

 _Te deseo lo mejor Yui''_

Entendió en ese instante que perdió a la única persona que sentía algo por ella, Akari simplemente la quiso esa noche para su satisfacción y luego la dejo sola. Yui nunca dejo explicarle las cosas, Chinatsu lo había perdido todo por segunda vez en la vida y esta vez se había quedado complemente sola.

Las cosas para Yui se habían complicado, dejo todo en una esquina de su mente , tratando de bloquear todo lo que le recordara a Chinatsu. En la secundaria no había visto lo que tanto Kyoko le había repetido, nunca la escucho y la dejo como un perro en la calle. Nunca la buco y hoy no sabía dónde se encontraba, sabía que no estaba con Ayano porque ellas dos no habías llegado a estar juntas, Ayano había cometido el error de su vida con pelearse con Chistose y dejarla ir.

Tal vez ir a buscar a la presidenta para tomar unos tragos esa noche no sonaba mal, después de todo, quizás, por razones de la vida Ayano sabría donde se encontraba Kyoko. Tomo su celular y marco el numero ‒hola… Ayano?, habla Yui, ¿quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo?

Himawari por su parte había aprendido a ser una mujer independiente, Sakurako había viajado al sur, la había engañado tres veces seguidas y cuando no pudo soportarlo más la había dejado con todo el tiempo que perdió en ella. Estudio en una de las mejores facultades de Japón Literatura y letras, siendo profesora Himawari tenía un gran respeto de la gente, y cada vez más se involucraba en política, tenía un gran perfil de senadora y o había quien lo dudaba.

Sakurako se dedicó a administrar empresas, y bien que las administraba se acostaba con cada una de sus secretarias , y las de ella tenían como un puesto variable , o las despedía o las cambiaba de lugar , pero luego de unas noches de sexo y citas el puesto cambia de cara seguro.

Yui se había mudado finalmente con toda su herencia después de la muerte de su padre, Kyoko se encontraba en Tokio apunto de sostener su título de mangaka, Akari tenía una vida plena y sana budista como maestra de nivel inicial le iba muy bien, Chinatsu no se volvió completamente loca pero su corazón estaba roto, Ayano estaba en su mejor momento como psicóloga reconocida, Chistose había encontrado su pasión y tanto Himawari como Sakurako tenían su vidas separadas ¿Qué fue lo que unió a esas chicas de nuevo?.

Ese día tan peculiar, ese día tan normal todas recibieron una llamada. La primera en recibirlo fue Ayano por ser la más cercana de todas a la familia Ikeda.

‒Buen día señorita Ayano‒ se escucha detrás de la línea

‒si ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?‒

‒Este es un mensaje de la familia Ikeda, tiene usted una invitación al funeral de su mejor amiga Chistose Aqueda‒.

Los ojos de Ayano se llenaron de lágrimas, siempre quiso disculparse con su mejor amiga y después de tantos años, había recibido una llamada de su muerte, tan solo lo había escuchado comenzó a llamar a todas avisándole la hora y el lugar pasa su encuentro.


End file.
